


The Whiteboard in Kokichi Ouma's Room

by YaRane21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A bit Au?, Actually Kokichi Ouma did many things wrong he's a lil sh!t, Gen, Kokichi Ouma did nothing wrong, Ouma knows about Maki's plan beforehand, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaRane21/pseuds/YaRane21
Summary: [MAJOR V3 SPOILERS!]In Kokichi Ouma's room is a whiteboard. What did he think when he wrote on it?And what did Kokichi think when he saw his very own room and whiteboard for the last time?





	The Whiteboard in Kokichi Ouma's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Ouma knows about Maki's plan beforehand in the fic. Enjoy!

He walks into his room...

.... *Tick Tock Tick Tock* ....

.... The night time announcement had already been made ....

...it was time to sleep...  
...at least... for most...  
____

Kokichi Ouma, an antagonistic-like figure to the rest of the group, wasn't planning to go to sleep anytime soon. Every minute here is vulnerable and should be spend wisely. Maybe this one single second of thinking will decide if you're going to live or die.

He walked up to his whiteboard. Several pictures were pinned against his whiteboard. Twenty, to be precise. 15 of them were his 'classmates' and the other 5 were the Monokumarz. 

A picture of himself... did he have that? He didn't think so. Instead of that he drew a smiling version of himself, his tongue sticking out in a playful way. He also made the peace sign with his hand. Why did he draw himself so happy? He certainly wasn't happy. 

There was a killing game going on, and that's why he wasn't happy at all, obviously. He still acted happy though. Even if he wasn't. He had to keep the act up. At least, if he wanted to win the game. But... winning the game wasn't enough. He had to beat it. That's been his goal from the very beginning. So, keep that smile up the face and no one will suspect him, right?

He looked at all the math on the whiteboard. He had been a smart pupil. He was good at maths. As well as in every other mathematical school subject. Languages weren't really his thing.

He looked at the above left corner of the white board. There was a picture of Akamatsu-chan. Death. She had killed Amami-chan. She used an iron ball and that same iron ball killed him. Or did it? 

The picture below Akamatsu-Chan, Toujo-chan. Mom. The perfect cook. He missed her cooking. He missed it so much. She was great. But now she's death. She killed Hoshi-chan. No... that sounds wrong. Even from his mouth. He'd call him 'Hoshi'. That's honestly a lot better. He remembered that time when he played a game with Hoshi, and Hoshi won. At the other side of the play hall, however, was Kaito. Silently crying and sobbing about having lost. Iruma-chan laughed at him. He slammed the floor several times... Drama queen.

Oh... yeah Iruma-chan. She's death too. Was that his fault? Yes it was. He took her picture and placed it with Gonta's picture besides Akamatsu and Amami. Gonta had killed her, and he didn't even remember. But he was nice until the very last moment. A true gentleman. Kokichi had wanted to be executed with him. That's what he said anyway. He acted like it was a joke after, but he wasn't joking at all. He was serious about wanting to be executed with Gonta. But Monokuma just wouldn't execute him. Should he be grateful?

Kokichi groans. He had enough of 'chan'. What an idiotic act, but it did work. 

Korekiyo. What an idiot. Like hell killing 100 girls is going to make his sister happy. Killing one person is already bad enough, but 2? It was too stupid. Kokichi said that he said Tenko's death did not matter. He'd said that to make them begin about her death. He wasn't going to admit wanting to talk about her death. That's cruel. Especially for Himiko.

But a bit of reverse psychology always works. 

Shirogane, Yumeno, Harukawa, Kaito, Kiibo and Saihara were besides him the only living members. 3 girls and 4 boys. 7 of the 16 participating people in total. That's a reduction of more than 50% of his classmates.

Tsumugi Shirogane. She's a bit plain. But he still thought something was off about her. He couldn't place it. Never judge a book by its cover

Himiko Yumeno. She's pretty useless as of now. He didn't have anything to say about her. 

Kaito Momota. He was loved by all of them. Kokichi would've liked that too. Being loved by almost all of your classmates. Having actual friends. Having a great time. And a smile out of happiness! How badly he wanted that deep inside, but he must keep his act. He can't ruin it now.

Maki Harkawa, 'Harumaki'. She's suspicious. Her talent doesn't make sense. She doesn't like children. Not at all. He believed she has been lying. About what was the question. A caretaker doesn't choke children... or people with the height of a kid. Ouma was quite young looking.

Kiibo. He wasn't all that interested in him. He's just a piece of metal. Real feelings? Kokichi doesn't believe it. He is strange, odd, weird. Why would they put a robot in the killing game? Does he have some kind of purpose? 

The Monokumarz. Flat out annoying. Might even be on the same wavelength as Kokichi's 'act'.

And last but not least, Saihara-''chan''. He couldn't figure him out. He was an enigma of some kind. And of course didn't he love him, like he stated. He didn't, he was sure of it. 

Saihara would do anything to protect his friends, yet isn't able to lie at all, most of the time. Kokichi didn't get him. He seemed so simple, yet was very complex and difficult to understand.

Kokichi walked to his bed. He'd taken Rantarou's sculpture Angie made. He didn't need it any longer, but it still is some kind of memoir now, wasn't it? Maybe it would help him in some way, he thought.

He sits down on his bed. 

And, indeed, it had really helped him with the third case. 

F*ck you, Korekiyo.

But now... it was time to leave. And not leave his room. But leave, because he had a perfect plan. And in that way Monokuma won't figure out the murder, and hopefully destroy DANGANRONPA.

He smiles, and then gets struck by a laughing fit. He laughs. He laughs really loudly and tears roll over his face. His face adapts an insane expression. Soon after, it fades.

And then, he cries. He cries for his death classmates, his sins, and DICE.

He stops, leaving a complete monotone but serious expression on his face. 

Harukawa-chan was going to try to help Kaito escape. He was sure of it. And now, he had to go. He'd stop the killing game, even if it was going to take his very own life. He wasn't planning to win the game. He was planning to beat it!

He smiles as he leaves his room. Satisfied, he closes the door behind him.

And a few hours after that...

"Upupu! A body has been discovered!"

But... who's was it? Who died?

Everyone was angry with Kokichi. They were convinced he was the killer. They despised him. He had killed Kaito, their dearest friend...

Or did he? 

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh it's so short.


End file.
